A Romantic Request
by Sky Spark
Summary: Winnie Raymond a.k.a Circuit is currently dating Bruce Wayne/Batman and is curious to know if he has learned anything from their 12 dates. Fluff : , one shot. Bruce Wayne/BatmanxOC


Batman and Superman belong to DC Universe.

Winnie Raymond a.k.a Circuit and Mrs. Raymond belongs to me.

* * *

Sitting on a couch and drinking from a plastic bottle of soda was Winnie. She seemed disappointed and a little down when her mother came in. The blue-black haired young lady straightened up and gestured to her mother to sit with her in the middle of the couch. Her mom knew something was bothering her child. Winnie's mother sat down beside her with the look that a mother knows.

"What's wrong, Winnie?" she asked kindly. The now clean mechanic looked up as in a thinking manner in how to expressed her failed attempt of concealing her thoughts

"Well… it's about Bruce Wayne," she answered to her mother who was looking very intently at her.

"What about him, dear?"

"We've been dating for quite a well and… how do you know when a man knows enough of you to get married?" .

Jumping with a slight shock and then reverting back into a motherly smile, her mother answered, "There is no amount of dates that can be sure. People get married in a short while after knowing someone or a long while. It's all depending on if they want to get married."

"Oh," said Winnie down-heartedly.

"But if you do want to know if a man knows you well," her mother giggled a little. "You can play a game," she added. Winnie rose up to a straighter position.

"What kind of game?"

Her mother smiled, "The one I did with your father when I was dating him. It was a game of questions really. I told your father that if he knew me so well then we belong together, your father knew that when I was dating him I was serious about marriage and he was too."

Winnie looked interested, "Wow, so how did you play the game?" asked Winnie.

"I asked him a number of questions from our number of dates so for example we dated for 18 times so I asked 18 questions: one in each date. In our first date, I asked what is my favorite color? And he replied purple," smiled her mother.

Winnie then smiled back. "Wow, that's so cool, Mom. How did you come up with it?"

"Your father was a detective. I thought he was good at snooping in his job and then came up with this idea."

Winnie smiled. "That's awesome, Mom," and she turned off the TV and got up.

"Oh, where are you going, honey?" asked her mom by the sudden surprised.

"I'm going to see if the man I'm dating has been paying any attention," she teased, winking at her mom then walking to the entrance.

Her mother added, "I'm sure Bruce Wayne will eventually propose to you. He's a very sweet young man, good too," smiling back at her daughter.

"Sweet indeed, bye, Mom!" said Winnie, walking out the door and waving.

* * *

At the HQ of the Justice League, Batman was doing his job at being the sentry of the HQ, typing away and finding what place needed the League. He then pulled up a picture of Winnie with her dog, Chalk, intently looking at it when Superman came.

"You miss her, don't you?" Batman quickly tried to close the picture which it only came to minimize. Batman cleared his throat.

"What is it?"

"Just wondering if you would want to trade spots on sentry duty, you seem that you need to switch taken that you mind is somewhere else," smiled Superman in a teasing tone, maximizing the picture. "She's nice looking Bruce."

Batman closed it, trying to hide his embarrassment with the usual business face. "That's not the point," he said. "Has there been any trouble that I don't know?"

"Nope," Batman face grew into a grimace. "Come on, Bruce, talk to me. You miss her, don't you?" said Superman, crossing his arms. "I mean she's a nice woman. I don't know why you aren't married to her yet. She has come to know your identity as Batman."

"This is not the—" said Batman as the lights turned off then came laughter, revealing a lady in a hooded long jacket that glowed like in the design of a microchip as Superman looked at Batman.

"I guess there's trouble now," he said in a suspiciously happy mood.

"It's Circuit,' said Batman.

"Hello, Batman or shall I say Bruce. Why don't we play a game?" she said tauntingly.

"I don't like games," said Batman.

"Oh, come on now, you have to like games," she said, laughing. "Don't you love playing games with Winnie" she said with a hint to Batman as his eyes widened.

Superman backed away. "I think I'll leave you two alone," he said, walking away as Batman grabbed Superman's cape.

"Hold on, you know something."

"Do I, Bruce? Do I really?" he teased.

"You've been smiling like that for five minutes," he said. "Winnie, is that you?"

"Hmmm… I don't know if I should answer that," she said. "You have to play the game first, Batman." as Batman let go of Superman's cape.

"Come on, Batman, Circuit is harmless. Play the game, who knows, you might learn something," said Superman.

Batman sighed, "You aren't going to let this go, are you?" as Circuit shook her head.

"Uh huh."

"Okay, but if I win this game, would you take your mask off?" said Batman.

"I agree," she said as Superman looked at the two. "You really want to know, huh?"

"I want to be sure…" said Batman.

"Okay," said Circuit. "Here are the rules: you are allowed to ask hints in these rounds. There are 12 rounds, but only one answer within each of them. In these rounds, I'll ask questions, ready?" she asked.

"What's the catch?"

"No catch," she said.

"Fine, then ask," said Batman.

"On this day, a mechanic and a billionaire first had dinner together at this new restaurant. What did the mechanic told the billionaire that she was allergic to?"

"Flowers…" said Batman.

"Correct," she said, giggling as Superman smiled. "The second time the two met it was a date that was official. What did the mechanic said was her favorite color?"

"Blue. I see that these are questions about the dates between Winnie and Bruce."

"Oh, right you are." Batman grinned Superman smiled.

"Batman got you," said Superman.

"I know," said Circuit. "On the third date, what was the mechanic's favorite animal?"

"She said she liked a lot of animals, but canines are her favorite," Batman began to smile gently.

"Yup! You didn't need help on the three questions," she said.

"Looks like you have it figured out," said Superman.

"Yes, I do," said Batman.

"Date four: the mechanic told the billionaire her hobby, what is it?"

"She has many," said Batman.

"Need a hint?" asked Circuit.

"Sure, if it won't cost me."

"None," said Circuit. "It has something what to do with a book that does not have many words."

"A comic book, she loved drawing comics," answered Batman as Superman looked impressed by Batman.

"Okay, the fifth date consists of walking home. What did the mechanic told the billionaire when she was about to be kissed?"

"She doesn't kiss just anybody," said Batman as Superman laughed about knowing of Batman dates.

"The sixth date was raining, what did the billionaire do?"

"He gave her his umbrella," answered Batman.

"That one was way too easy," said Superman.

"Uh… yes, but what did the mechanic told to the billionaire after she received the umbrella?"

"She said men that do that stuff are worth waiting for."

"On the seventh date, what did the mechanic do for the first time?"

"Hugged the billionaire," said Batman.

"Why?"

"Because she told him that no matter if he's Batman or not she'll be there for him."

"On the eighth date, what did she say she liked about the billionaire?"

"His sense of justice," said Batman.

"What happened on date nine?"

"The leashes of their dogs got tied together."

"And what she did she told him?"

"That walking dogs was her favorite past time," said Batman.

"Date ten consists of going to a ball."

"The mechanic said that she's not used to it," Batman smiled.

"On date eleven?"

"She pulled out a wedding magazine."

"Date twelve?"

"There was no date, just a fiasco," he smiled as he walked toward her.

"Correct on all accounts," said Circuit, taking off her mask. "You did pay attention after all!" she said happily.

"I never ignored you," said Batman as Superman tried not to laugh since he never saw Batman like that.

"I know" said Winnie, sticking out her tongue as she leaned in to peck him on his cheek. Batman smiled. "Thanks" said Winnie. "And you are really a good detective."

"Not without the help of Clark," said Batman as Superman shrugged.

"I guess you can see right thought me, huh, Bruce?"

"No, you aren't good at being serious," said Batman. "Winnie, why are you here?" he turned towards her.

"I wanted to know if the man I am dating knows me or not," she said.

"He knows," said Batman. "Besides, you are late for our thirteenth date."

"I am?" asked Winnie, looking surprised.

"You are," said Batman, turning to Superman. "You can watch the watchtower. Bruce Wayne has a job to take care of."

Superman looked confused. "Sure, have a great date," said Superman as Batman and Circuit left.

* * *

At Wayne Manor, Batman went home and changed into his regular clothes and headed outside where Winnie was. She had just come in from the front door and seated herself on the couch.

"What should be the new question for the thirteenth date?" she asked Bruce who then seated himself next to her.

"What did the mechanic answered to the billionaire when he requested her hand in marriage?" smiled Bruce who revealed a diamond ring in a box.

The End.


End file.
